belectonic_arts_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Doggo, Devourer of Gods
''"*Worm noises*" - ''Doggo at some point Doggo, Devourer of Gods is the leader of the Cosmic Mafia and Nozomi's friend and guardian. He made appearances in Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition, Calamity Dating Sim, Nozomi and Doggo's Grand Adventure, Mafia Simulator, Endless Tussle, and The Rick Astley Saga (In the Bad Ending). He also appears as a summon during Escape the Void. Doggo is referred to as the Devourer of Gods normally, and referred to as the Consumer of Deities in his new form during Endless Tussle: Game Ended. Story Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition Doggo was there for the War of the Orb, although he didn’t participate for long. He assembled a group of Old Lords called the Mafia, with some of the strongest being the Edgelords. Doggo was defeated quite early on, and the rest of the mafia fell soon after. When the universes were split, he reassembled the mafia, with many new characters. He appointed leaders to every universe he could take under his control: Big Smoke G to Gucciland, Big Smoke Y to the Yeezyverse, the Edgelords to Weebland. Doggo himself routinely checked in on the mafia members to make sure everything was under control. All was, until about 100 years after the universe was split. It was now that Jeff Cuphead began rampaging through universes, slaughtering those in his path. The entire mafia in Gucciland was wiped out, and he had recently entered the Yeezyverse. Big Smoke Y was fighting Jeff. When Big Smoke Y was defeated Doggo himself appeared to kill Jeff. He knew Jeff’s true power; In fact, it was Jeff he had died to in the War of the Orb. Doggo knew he didn’t stand a chance, but he fought on anyway. It came as no surprise to the mighty Doggo when he lost to Jeff, but he was not killed. Doggo escaped back to the universe where he spent most of his time, Calamitopia. Doggo was injured, but tended to by his mafia. Finally, things were almost at peace. But not for long. Calamity Dating Sim A massive shockwave went through Calamitopia, and knocked it into a nearby universe, Weebland. Some of the peoples of the universes became fused. Doggo himself fused with a powerful being known as Nozomi. Most of the time, the Calamitopians were more than powerful enough to take full control over their new bodies, but Nozomi was especially strong. Both of them had equal control, and it was a constant battle between them. They were also both stuck attending high school. It only made things worse when none other than Jeff Cuphead appeared. Nozomi, who had also fought Jeff before, confirmed Doggo’s suspicions that there was no way they could defeat him. In fact, Jeff had gotten much stronger since Doggo’s battle. Nozomi, after a while, convinced Doggo to ask Jeff Cuphead for help. It took a lot, but Doggo managed. He asked Jeff if he had any way to unfuse them, expecting to be killed on the spot. However, Jeff was actually much nicer than expected, and in fact agreed to form an alliance with the two. Doggo and Nozomi took the name the Devourer of Thighs, and all three of them managed to work together. Over time, Doggo started liking Nozomi and even Jeff more and more. It was not long before they had forged a friendship. Eventually, the three teamed up with the other waifus to battle against the thots, and obtain the Orb of Ultimate Combustion. With the power of this Orb, Nozomi and Doggo unfused the universes and themselves. Nozomi and Doggo's Grand Adventure Doggo followed Nozomi through much of her adventure. From the very beginning, the two stayed together. Through everything that happened, they fought together. The two found their friend Dayman and fought alongside him, until he betrayed them both when they reached Narutopia. This only added to another problem: The Mafia in this universe had rebelled, breaking off and forming the Edgy Mafia. Nozomi and Doggo together fought the Edgy Mafia and Dayman, taking down the Edgelords and the Solviric Cult, who worshiped Dayman. When it came time to confront Dayman, the two friends fought alongside each other until the very end. Mafia Simulator Doggo makes a brief appearance during the beginning of Mafia Simulator during a cutscene, announcing he will be leaving and giving control of the Mafia temporarily to the player. Clone Doggo is also available as the most powerful character in the game. Endless Tussle: Game Ended Doggo appears to fight alongside Nozomi in Endless Tussle. During Nozomi's battle with Calamitas, Doggo blocks Nozomi from being hit by Calamitas's most powerful attack, Calamity. This saves Nozomi, but Doggo dies in the process. He later reappears as Doggo, Consumer of Deities, to kill [-[ANTIDELTA UNLEASHED-]]. Once again, however, Doggo is killed. The Rick Astley Saga During the Bad Ending, the Creators revive Doggo during the battle with Nozomi, Glacial Empress. During this fight, Doggo defends Nozomi with his life until the very end. Abilities Doggo has been shown to have flight, along with the ability to manipulate space, both for offensive reasons like attacks and to move around via wormholes. Creating wormholes is a commonly shown ability, and he is also shown during Calamity Dating Sim to be able to infuse attacks with cosmic energy. Gameplay The two games in which you can play as Doggo are Nozomi and Doggo's Grand Adventure and Endless Tussle. In both these games, Doggo uses a turn-based system to attack. He gains attacks via leveling up, and can be taught attacks via scrolls. His stats also increase as he levels up. He is a low-speed, low-attack defensive character, high in both physical and magic defense. In Escape the Void, he is a summon available when the enemy has a significant amount of health left after a certain amount of time. In Calamity Dating Sim, Doggo is half of a character known as the Devourer of Thighs. This character is a physically defensive magic attacker. The Devourer of Thighs is not controlled by the player but attacks on their own. They begin with weak, almost useless moves, but gain more powerful moves and lose the weaker ones throughout the game. Appearance Doggo appears as a massive cosmic worm clad in metal armor. He has two large jaws and crystals along his back. In his Consumer of Deities form, he gains a new appearance, still resembling his old one. Trivia * Doggo is ripped from the Calamity Mod for Terraria, where he is known as the Devourer of Gods * Doggo dies the most out of any character in the BA Franchise. * Doggo's second form is one of the few Final Rarity cards in BA: The Card Game.